Studying
by KayhalxKun
Summary: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni fanfic. The intro is in the first chapter. Will update soon as I can. The Genres aren't really right, but it's too early to tell. Kayhal


Higurashi no naku koro ni

Prologue:

It's been years since the incident, so much so that no one even remembers Hinamizawa. The year is now 20XX and Hinamizawa isn't even existent. No one lives there, every one gone. One girl decides it was time for a visit. Her grandmother talked of Oyashiro-sama's reign on the town, the incident with the dam, and the murders that happened during her childhood. Now, Kai feels drawn to the town, to the murder scene, to her Grandma's childhood.

When Kai arrives, she travels around the town, surprised that it was once a peaceful spot to live, a small town of about 2000. It was hard to believe that this town, full of wreck and nothing else, was a grand place to live.

Kai Ryuuguu. Granddaughter of Rena Ryuuguu. That was the life she had; nothing but murder, lies, demons. She lost many of her best friends in 1983. Some of them left her there to die. Rena did move away after a certain amount of time, but she still remembered her home town, the horrible things that happened. Her family always saw the lost look in her eyes, how her eyes always went blank. She never really hung around family, even if it was little.

Kai was the opposite. She was very energetic, loving almost everyone in sight. She was very sociable, having found her real family. Kai was adopted by Rena when she was only four. Ever since, she took care of Rena, making sure she didn't do anything strange. When she was brought to Rena's house, on her first day, the neighbours told Kai about her new grandmother.

* * *

"Hey, you must be the new girl that Rena just adopted, right?"

Kai look over, wondering why these people were talking to her, but she nodded anyways, just so that they wouldn't think she was rude.

"That's good. Someone to watch the poor girl."

Kai looked at the woman who was talking, her husband nodding his head behind her. She was curious about what the woman was talking about, but she was happy with living with Rena. She didn't want to be kicked out for listening to this story, but soon she had no choice. The woman continued on, talking about Rena's childhood.

"Well, the story that she had told all of us was just that she had a hard time making friends, nothing more than that. Well, I went digging, I mean, how hard can it be to make friends? Especially in the town that she lived in when she was younger. The truth is that she lived in that little town called Hinamizawa. Haunting place, although I haven't actually been there myself, but I have heard so much in a lifetime that I really don't want to go there, ever.

"Anyways, they say that the village was haunted by a spirit named Oyashiro-sama. I guess it all started when the town was destined to be buried under a dam or something like that. I heard that they weren't even going to evacuate or tell anyone who lived there, but just build the dam and drown the citizens. A truly sad fate for those poor people…

"Well, that's when everything started happening. The guy who planned the whole dam thing was the first to go, him and the whole crew and lot of people who supported the dam project. Well, then, a priest, who was new, an outsider, was found dead, his wife missing. The people use the excuse that she was 'demoned away,' but if you know better, there is no such thing. Demon's only exist in peoples fears and peoples imaginations.

"They never did find that woman. And then another outsider, a boy by the name of Satoshi I believe, went missing as well. And, as the research goes on…" The woman paused to cough from her story, but continued on quickly.

"Sorry… As I was saying, the research and police reports go on to say that Rena may have been a victim to the 'demoning away.'" She brought her hands up, creating quotations as she said demoning away. Her husband was at her feet, nodding in support of his wife, looking up at her, then back at Kai. He had a comforting and happy smile, despite the mood of the story.

"You forgot the boy…" he whispered, his voice smooth, young.

"Oh yes." She smiled down at her husband in thanks, then turned back to Kai.

"There was a boy that moved to Hinamizawa. His name was… Ummm… Oh yes, Keiichi. It was rumoured, but not said for sure, that he was the one who saw strange things in the girls in his class go on. One of the officers, one that died of a heart attack not too long ago, said that Keiichi was saying things about how the girls seemed to have two personalities. Keiichi claimed that when he brought something up about Satoshi or something of the incidents, they would change, become 'scary' as it was put. No one knows for sure, as he never really said anything after that, but it wouldn't surprise me if that village was haunted by demons." The woman gave a lightening laugh, then held her hand out over the bush to Kai. Kai took the hand, scared of the woman's knowledge to the incident.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, miss. I'm Kitha. Kitha Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you…"

"Kai."

"Kai. That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"And I'm Zachary Uzumaki. You can call me Zach, though." said the husband, his voice once again soft and comforting.

"It's been nice to meet you, Kai, but I think Ms Ryuuguu wants you back inside though," Kitha smiled, nodding towards the door. Kai looked back to see Rena smiling at them, nodding, the lost look in her eyes gone. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, soft, caring. For once, Kai never believed the Uzumaki's story until the next day.

* * *

"Kai! It's time for school! Hurry up or you'll be late!" called Rena from the kitchen, nose in the paper.

"Coming, ma'am," Kai called back, pulling on her school skirt. She grabbed her school bag and tie, dashing down the stairs.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Rena called after her rushing granddaughter.

"I'll just grab something on the way out. He'll be at the café this morning so I'm going to grab something there first."

"All right, but don't be too late."

"I won't I promise! Don't forget to eat lunch!"

Rena chuckled. "Alright, I will see you later."

"Ciao!"

It had been twelve years since Rena adopted a girl. She made it so that the girl was much like a granddaughter, not a daughter. She cared for Kai as Kai did for her. It was hard getting close to her, but Rena made an effort to put her past behind her now, and she managed.

Kai raced down the street to the corner coffee shop where she met her friend every morning. It was a ritual: go to the café, get coffee, catch the bus, go to school, go to the café, then go home. Even on weekends they did this, only replacing the school for the mall.

Jacob was standing outside, looking worried. He thought Kai was going to be late, be sick, or had something happen to her. He worried about her lots. The look soon faded as he saw her running up the street, arm waving madly.

"I'm so sorry!" Kai called, slowing down as she got closer. When she stopped, she began panting, tired from running all the way. Jacob simply smiled.

"It's okay. I got the usual for you." He held up a cup of coffee to her, waiting for her to explain.

"I'm sorry… I stayed up late watching that movie marathon last night, and then I forgot to set my alarm, and I slept in… I'm really sorry, Jake."

"I told you, it's okay. I can't believe you stayed up for that though. They were all horror movies…" Jacob shuddered, then dodged Kai's incoming fist.

"Hey. That's just because you're a wimp."

"That's mean…"

"Let's get moving. We're going to miss our bus if we don't hurry." Kai began to run again, but Jacob caught her arm.

"Want to travel in style?" he asked slyly, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"'Rent's finally got that car I wanted."

"What!?!" Kai exclaimed, looking around for this legendary car.

"Yup. Here, hold this for a second. I'll bring her around." Jacob dashed around the corner, and about two minutes later pulled up in a brand new Spyker C12 Zagato. It was a bright red, black stripes running up and down the sides. The rims were polished, shining bright in the sunlight.

"Wow… It's gorgeous, Jake."

"Thanks. Now how's about a certain gorgeous girl gets in and let's me drive her to school before she's late again?"

Kai laughed, hopping into her friends car.

"Let's see what this baby can do!" Kai said, pumping her fist into the air. Jacob laughed, slamming his foot onto the gas, racing down the street.


End file.
